Never Been Too Cold
Xav here, again, with another anthro short story. Actually, I came up with this while I was sleeping...lol, I never thought why, but I guess imaginations never ends when I was asleep for any reason. Anyways, I already had granted permission from DJ.RJ.Centurion OC, Frostbound, since this involves with his mutation whatsoever. This takes places in the CenturiRealm, and this short story belongs Xavierthespecialvet/Yanixter. It was never been without a doubt that any of the pups of the PAW Patrol never had any "mutation" like they said. For once of when they hear it, they seem to be a little too precocious, even anxious or curious, if so... For once and actually, there is one of them who had one, that person who actually felt very nervous and a little frightened was... "Frostbound! Let's go to the beach now! Come out, please!" A sudden loud voice pulled out as the Mix-Breed himself waiting at the front door of the Lookout. While at it, the others were actually preparing up as they planned for a celebration at the beach. "Aww, come on! Remember the last time when I told all of you I will not enter the water for a reason?! I wouldn't do that if it just the rest of us! I rather stay here just to be safe." The Alaskan Malamute whined loudly, and he was still inside of the tower. He wouldn't dare to come up either, and for the last time, he would not enter the water if it's the last thing he wanted to do when it comes to them going to the beach. "You don't have to, Frosty. You'll just enjoy, is all. You could even play volleyball without any worries." Rocky replied, his hopes would pinned if Frostbound would come out or not. Surely, it would've been just a fact if the sand won't affect him that much. His mutation doesn't really bother the sand, does it? Sighed in defeat, Frostbound came out of the door, but with a sly look on his face. "Oh, alright. But just to make sure, that I won't be in the water. I don't want to make this an accident just like the last time." He said, Rocky smiled before he shook his head."No, you won't. Anyways, let's get ready, we'll leave in just a few minutes." The two nodded before they walked to the others who were preparing themselves for a little celebration. They would even make sure that Frostbound would stay away from the water. The last time when they wanted him to enter, and apparently, the beach got...a little cold as some would say. This made an unexpected ''accident, if so, and they knew that they had to be careful on what they wished for....especially to one who has a mutation... "Say, where's Navy? I thought he would be with us." said Skye, before he looked around, looking for the older Labrador Retriever, but he was not there. "Big bwo? He went ahead of us. You know, sea watching and all." said Zuma before he let out a little chuckle. He knew for a reason of why Navy was one a sea watcher pup, and he wouldn't even twitch it was for him watching the water and all. Ryder chuckled at that thought as well. "No wonder why he always fix his eyes on the beach. But you know, I will not bring any complains to him, so do you, guys. Navy is Zuma's older brother, and we make sure that one of us would watching the beach, And there he is." All of the pups, and they were all prepared out. Smiles had plastered across their faces, except for Frostbound who felt there butterflies on his stomach. He knew that he would make sure that he wouldn't enter the beach for any reason... Chase sighed, after he double-checked everything, including the others as well. "Alright, we got everything we need. Hey, wait a minute, where's Marshall." "I'm coming, wait for me!" That person already mentioned made everyone turned to his back, and there, he saw a rushing Dalmatian ran as his feet can carry him. However, there is one thing that made the Alaskan Malamute looked very wary as he stepped back... "Marshall, you're water cannon...turn it off..." Frostbound muttered, and he got precocious as well. Eventually, the firepup himself realized that his water cannon was still there, ready for spraying. "Oh, sorry. Frostbound, Arf! Water Cannon!" And by accident, the water cannon went off....immediately directed to Frostbound, and everybody gasped! Marshall didn't mean it on purpose, and he meant to turn his water cannon off! Not ''went off by accident! "Marshall! Stop it!" Ignis warned, and Marshall did...but by the moment when they looked at the Alaskan Malamute... Eventually, Frostbound...who got completely soaked...glared at the highly nervous black-spotted Dalmatian who had a sheepish smile on his face. Even worse, as the water freezes on his forelimbs, he felt ''extremely ''annoyed as well. Apparently, his mutation had showed up... Oh boy... "Marshall..." Frostbound growled, and to that, he took off and chased the Dalmatian, who ran for his life, and he wanted this to end as fast as possible either. "I'm sorry, Frosty!" "Get back here, you little water brat!" Everybody else were just speechless....All of them sweat-dropped, watching the two ran endlessly... Looks like Frostbound would stay in the Lookout after all... Category:Anthro Category:Anthro Short Stories Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:Fanon Category:Short stories